Kiss Me in the Dark Night
by Nakiami Evans
Summary: Es una noche calurosa en Death City y Soul no puede conciliar el sueño a causa de sus "nada puros" sueños, desea despejar su mente y decide pasar un rato en el tejado de su departamento, pero al parecer alguien mas tampoco puede dormir...


Afdsafsdafdsas Holap! Se me ocurrió este fic de la nada, Salí de mi habitación después de pasar horas sentada frente a la pantalla de la compu y :K la noche estaba hermosa y me dio un soplo de inspiración n.n espero que les guste este Soul xMaka.

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del genialoso(?) Atsushi Okubo , pero la trama de esta historia es completamente mia._

_

* * *

_

_**Kiss Me in the dark Night**_

.

__**Soul Pov.**

La luna reía macabramente, la sangre brotaba de entre sus dientes, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y dejaba ver a las estrellas con su suave tintinear, el viento soplaba liviano podía sentir como movía mis cabellos y los revolvía, sonreí, adoraba aquella sensación.

Pero aunque hubiera luna y estrellas no había más luz en Death City, se había ido hace media hora y aun no regresaba, por cierto me encuentro en el tejado de mi departamento, pues también es verano, son las 2:00 am y la verdad que no puedo dormir.

Observe como todo se desarrollaba en total silencio, podía oír aquellos sonidos que generalmente nadie presta atención, esos que solo ocurren en la noche cuando todos duermen.

Pero aunque no hiciera un calor del infierno no podría dormir, no podía volver a conciliar el sueño después de _aquello _que soñé. No es que no fuera normal tener _sueños húmedos_ verdad?

En todo caso los había tenido y los protagonistas de aquel sueño éramos yo y mi técnico. Maka.

Pero si ella se enterara de esto me destrozaría la cabeza con millones de Maka's Chop! Y no quería quedar descerebrado tan joven, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes.

Como por ejemplo quería saber por qué tenía ese tipo de sueños con Maka, bueno no sabía que pensar acerca de eso, es que acaso maka despertaba el deseo dentro de mí? Pero que más ciento por maka? Ella es mi técnico, mi mejor amiga y…

_-Una tabla de planchar Soul? Buenos gustos te manejas_

Era el odioso diablillo dentro de mí

-Cierra el pico quieres, y vuelve por dónde estabas, nadie te ha llamado.

Se volvió a reír

_- no puedo desaparecer Soul, estoy aquí para entrometerme _

Maldito Diablillo

- haz lo que quieras solo te ignorare.

_- como si pudieras, soy parte de ti Soul, no puedes negarlo_

Con todas mis fuerzas evite seguirle la jugada al estúpido diablillo sino tendría para rato y quería estar tranquilo y despejado, pronto se aburrió de molestarme y me dejo solo a mí y mis pensamientos.

Antes de salir al tejado había estado hurgando en el refrigerador en busca de algo que tomar cuando Pom! El foquito de la refri se apago, pensé que lo había quemado, Maka seguramente me mataría pero era que se había ido la luz, estaba aburrido y sin luz para ver la televisión así que decidí salir en busca de algo de aire fresco, ya saben, para despejar la mente.

Me encontraba un buen rato allá arriba pensando, hasta que escuche unos ruidos procedentes del departamento.

Me alarme un poco, aunque tal vez solo fuera Blair dando tumbos por ahí, seguí pensando y mirando a la nada hasta que escuche aquella voz

- n-ne So- soul, e- estas - po- por ahi?- era la voz Maka tartamudeando

- Aquí arriba! – le dije

Escuche como "intentaba" subir las escaleras, reí por lo bajo, pobrecilla.

-So-soul no te burles, no puedo ver nada.

La mire entonces, sus mejillas estaban adornados de color rojo, estaba sonrojada, se le veía tan linda y tierna así, baje mi mirada y vi su reveladora ropa de dormir, llevaba un camisón blanco y podía jurar que era semi –transparente, era cortísimo apenas y la cubría, así no me dejaba mucho a la imaginación, rayos desde cuando mi técnico se puede ver así de seductora, era perfecta, lo note entonces, era la niña tierna dando pasos de adulta.

Seguí mirándola un largo tiempo.

- de- deja de mi-mirarme Soul .

Qué? Se dio cuenta, soy un maldito pervertido, pero solo con ella. Decidí hacerla enfadar un poco.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella con la vista fija en sus hermosos ojos verdes, ella me miraba asustada, cautelosa y a la expectativa.

- no molestes Soul o te ma-mando a volar de un Maka chop- dijo en su defensa, pero yo quería seguir mi jueguito.

Seguí en mi paso lento directo hacia Maka, ella seguía balbuceando maldiciones y amenazas por lo bajo pero ignore todas. Entonces me detuve solo cuando quedamos muy juntos.

- dime Maka- podía sentir su respiración agitada- que haces despierta a estas horas?

Desvió su vista cohibida por la vergüenza, olvide mencionar que no traía puesta la camisa del piyama, apenas y me ponía el pantalón de dormir, es que el calor era insoportable.

- y-yo tuve un sueño - estaba demasiado roja, así que alce una ceja escéptico

- enserio maka?

- si- era claro que me estaba mintiendo, pero por que lo haría, a menos que su sueño le de vergüenza… entonces estaba muy claro

- y Maka … podrías contarme tu "sueño"?

-ehhh?- abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón iba mas rápido al igual que su respiración

Me acerque más mucho más, nuestras narices se rozaban, no pude evitar sonrojarme también

- porque no puedes contarme tu sueño? Le susurre

- po- por qué no te interesa- puso cara de puchero, se veía tiernísima y no soporte las ganas, pase un brazo por su cintura y la pegue a mí, nuestros cuerpos rozándose, tan cerca , y el calor era mucho más _intenso._

- Suéltame Soul, eres un pervertido- murmuro

- segura que quieres que te suelte?

Esta vez ella no me respondió, y supe que yo había ganado

Así que simplemente deje de contener el impulso que tenía desde hace un rato.

Y sin preámbulos, la bese, ella se tenso al principio pero me correspondió y en ese momento todo fue perfecto, sentía su suave respiración, ya no se sentía nerviosa, al igual que yo me di cuenta de que ella era quien en realidad amaba mas allá del simple deseo. Nos besábamos sin apuros, relajados y a la vez transmitiéndonos todo tipo de sensaciones. Puse una de mis manos sobre su mejilla y la acaricie tiernamente, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y también y los enredo en mi cabello.

No quería que acabase pero aun así quería ver su rostro, me separe ligeramente de ella y la mire a los ojos, estaba sonrojada pero también sonreía.

- soul yo quería decirte…

- te quiero- sentencie y me adelante a ella, la bese nuevamente pero no duro mucho, fue un beso sumamente tierno y delicado.

- que te parece si vamos a la cama?, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada mas – le propuse de forma seductora

- que quee quee? Así tan rápido? no-no es mu- muy pronto?- me pregunto poniéndose nerviosa nuevamente y bajando la mirada.

Sin duda cayó en mi trampa.

- que es lo que entendiste maka? Pensé que querías dormir no?

No pensé que se pudiera poner más roja. La tome de la mano me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

- eres una pequeña _pervertida ~~ _

Me seguí burlando de ella mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano rumbo al departamanto pero ella no decía nada.

- por cierto- le murmure como quien no quiere la cosa- si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en mi habitación.

Ella me miro para confirmar que yo no jugaba.

- está bien- susurro

- por cierto Maka, yo también te quiero…

* * *

Asdasdads y que tal les gusto? owo espero que si porque a mi mucho, quisiera estar en el lugar de maka :K

Déjenme un review que no te cuesta nada y a mí me hace muy feliz ^^ por cierto voy a aprovechar para hacer publicidad a un fic que estoy escribiendo xDD recién voy 4 capítulos y sigo escribiendo, pero pronto subiré el prologo, estoy tomando las precauciones para no quedarme estancada como en mi otro fic u.u pero ese (para quien lo lea, creo que nadie -.-') también voy a terminarlo, pero quiero un poco de tiempo para no ponerle un horrible final sino que valga la pena, sin más que decir me despido, espero que todos tengan un buen dia!

Cuídense! Bye~

.

Un review no te cuesta nada *w*


End file.
